


The World in My Arms

by JustAnotherUnderstudy



Series: This Should Totally Be A Thing [44]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies)
Genre: Character Death Fix, F/M, Fix-It, Gratuitous Smut, Happy Ending, Light Angst, M | Olivia Mansfield Lives, NSFW, Older Woman/Younger Man, Post-SPECTRE, Praise Kink, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-30 21:00:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20103538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAnotherUnderstudy/pseuds/JustAnotherUnderstudy
Summary: James could watch the last command Olivia gave him over and over and never tire of it.(This is so totally NSFW that it would probably melt your work computer.)





	The World in My Arms

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea from a post on Judi Daily by Tayryn. It was a gif of Judi rehearsing for Cabaret. James liked it a lot, so I let him have his way. :)

James lay on his back and stared into the darkness. Madeleine slept beside him. They had returned to his flat this evening, a month after the events at the old MI6 building. It had been deemed secure finally and James had wanted to get back. At first he couldn’t understand exactly why. He’d hardly ever had that great of a desire return. Not that he’d hated his flats before, but there was no one in them to return to.

When he’d entered the flat, however, his eyes lit on the DVD player and he recalled he had left M’s disc inside. He’d watched it repeatedly before he’d gone to finish carrying out her orders. He imagined that he must have left it there so he could watch it upon his return, if he’d returned at all.

He could almost hear her unhappy “harrumph” in response to that idea.

Finally, satisfied that Madeleine was sleeping deeply, he threw off the covers and headed out to the living room. As quietly as he could, and he could be very quiet, he turned on the system. He lay on the floor, as closely as he could and still see the image on the screen, then he turned on the video.

The sound was low, but he could still hear her voice. He smiled and relaxed, trying to imagine what a debrief with her would have been like. He wondered if he would have been brave enough to tell her that Franz had called her his “beloved.”

He wondered again at how Franz could have known. What was it James had done to show him? He’d thought he’d done a good job over the years playing the part of employee to her boss.

As he considered this, he noticed he was feeling far more tired than he had been earlier. He folded his arm under his head and lay on his side, planning to fall asleep to the sound of her voice. The DVD would end, and Madeleine would not see what was on it.

He’d been asleep mere moments, he was certain, when music awoke him. He shook the sleep from his head and looked up at the screen in surprise.

There, dancing solo across the screen, laughing as she did so, was a much younger version of Olivia.

James sat upright and watched closely. This had not been on the disc before, he was sure.

The scene replayed twice then it switched to another scene of an even younger Olivia talking with a man whose back was to the camera. As the video progressed, Olivia’s age began to progress as well. The only scene he recognized, however, was that of her wedding.

The new part of the video took all of five minutes, during which time James wavered between rapt attention and the desire to speed it to the end to understand where it came from.

Finally, it ended on a still of her last official photo as M.

James waited breathlessly, but was entirely unprepared for the voice that superimposed itself.

“Well, Bond,” he heard Mallory’s soft timbre. “If you’ve made it this far then I think I might win my bet.”

Bet? James felt heat rising to his face. What sort of sick joke was the man playing with M’s memory?

“If you recall, I gave you the opportunity last year to admit to me, and to my predecessor, the real reason you returned to us instead of remaining dead.”

James shifted and stood, wondering if he shouldn’t just turn off the disc and call Mallory in the morning. He didn’t want any part of some bet over why he’d returned. He wondered briefly if the bet was with Bill, but he couldn’t imagine M’s right hand disrespecting her in any way.

“We both know you didn’t come back for the thrill of the job,” Mallory continued, and James’s finger hovered over the eject button. “We also both know you didn’t come back for MI6.”

The man was hitting too close to home for James but he suddenly realized that if Mallory had figured it out so quickly, having barely met him, then James was so obvious that Franz had been bound to notice.

‘Why didn’t she notice?’ The question floated softly through James’s mind with no ready answer.

“I need you to go to the last place you saw her alive in London,” Mallory said. “You’ll receive further instructions at that location.”

The screen went black and James ejected the disc. He replaced it in its case and carried it to the bedroom.

He glanced at Madeleine, still asleep in the bed, then headed into the shower. Washing off quickly, he shaved and dressed. She woke at the sound of him checking his gun.

“What’s happening?” she asked.

It had been only a month so she was right to be worried.

“I need to do something,” was all he said as he ignored her obvious concern.

“James, you left,” she complained.

He chuckled and shook his head.

“You should have figured out by now that you never truly get out,” he said.

He pocketed his keys, grabbed the disc, and left without further comment or even a good-bye. As had always been the case for him, M was his priority. There was obviously more to this than just some sort of bet and it must be related to Silva. Perhaps Mallory wanted him to rout out some of Silva’s people. James would love to do more damage to the people who took her from him.

He arrived at the storage building and opened the door. It was empty now. He glanced back at his car and remembered how bitterly disappointed he’d been when she hadn’t appreciated it. Madeleine had appreciated it, quite a lot actually. But it wasn’t the same.

Shaking the thoughts from his head, he entered and shone his flashlight around the room. It finally landed on an white, business-size envelope. Inside he found an address along with a photo of M dancing that he’d just seen on the video. Only this was a full-body shot. She was wearing only a black leotard under the red shirt he’d seen her in. Her legs were nearly crossed and she was looking to the side as the camera caught her moving across the floor.

James raised his hand to touch her legs which were clad in black tights. He’d never seen her legs like this, though the thought of them had kept him awake and often erect late into the night.

He looked back at the address and returned to his car. It took a mere twenty minutes in the middle of the night. He hit every light perfectly and wondered if it wasn’t Q whom Mallory had placed the bet with and they were now watching him on the traffic cams.

The address was for an old industrial building in Hyde Park that had been converted into flats. There was a lobby and James could see a guard inside. He wondered what he was supposed to do. Should he go in and talk with the guard? Was he supposed to figure out some way to break into the flat?

He was growing weary of this game already so he decided to try the guard first.

“Oh, hello, Mr. Bond,” the guard said as James entered the lobby. “You can go right up.”

James stared at him in surprise then walked to the lift. He took it to the top floor where the paper indicated the flat was. It opened into a living room and revealed a sleepy Olivia Mansfield wrapped in a white robe, walking toward him.

“I’m truly surprised at this Bond,” she said, as if _his_ appearance was the unusual thing. “You only just returned to your flat a few hours ago.”

James stared, dumbfounded, unable to move a step, afraid she’d vanish if he did.

“Do come in James,” she said. “It’s quite alright.”

He finally stepped inside the flat and heard the lift close behind him.

She sat on the sofa and patted the spot beside her for him to sit. If it weren’t for the fact that he could not believe he was seeing her, that act would have surprised him.

Carefully, he made his way across the room, half-expecting this to be some sort of trick with a hologram that Q had thought up. 

“I hope M understands that this doesn’t mean he’s won our bet,” she said as he finally sat next to her.

“What was the bet about?” James asked, then thought how stupid that it was the first thing he asked her.

She chuckled, that deep throaty laugh that always shot through him right to his groin.

“Oh, he’s under some misguided notion that your feelings for me are not as filial as they obviously must be,” she said.

James caught a hint of sadness in her voice and, maybe it was wishful thinking, but it might have been regret he saw in her eyes.

“Misguided?” James asked, again wondering at himself at how he was simply going along with the absurd situation.

“Yes, I bet him £1000 that he was balmy,” she laughed again.

This time her laughter washed over him and must have inspired him as well. He moved closer to her, wrapped her in his arms, and lowered his lips to hers.

He moaned as she responded immediately. Her arms flew around his neck and he pulled her more tightly to him.

They kissed as if their lives depended on it. M tested his lips with her tongue and he opened willingly to her, lowering her back on the sofa as he did so.

She didn’t protest so James became more bold. He reached down and undid the tie of the robe, pushing it open to reveal her thin nightgown. His hand slid down and rested on her thigh. He recalled the photo and moaned, pressing his groin against her other thigh. Then he began to slip his hand up her leg and under the gown. Still there was no protest.

When his hand reached her breast, he squeezed the flesh gently and M pulled back, gasping for breath.

“Oh, god, yes,” she moaned.

That was all the encouragement James needed.

He sat up and pulled her into his lap. She dropped the robe behind her and he quickly pushed both hands up under the gown to feel her breasts. He moaned then leaned forward as he took one breast into his mouth.

M scraped the back of his neck with her nails and his name escaped her lips with a needy sound. She pushed herself forward on his lap until her hips connected with his. A jolt of pleasure shot through him and he had to fight to retain control of himself. She pushed him back against the sofa and began to undress him as she rocked against his cock in a steady rhythm.

He leaned forward slightly to help her push off his coat and shirt after she’d removed his tie and unbuttoned his dress shirt.

“You dressed so nicely for me,” she said, sounding pleased.

He thought briefly of reminding her that he’d had no idea he was going to see her, but the tone of her voice made his blood even hotter and it didn’t seem to matter anymore.

She kissed him deeply as she allowed her hands to drift over his torso, feeling his hard muscles.

“It feels so good to finally touch you,” she whispered in his ear.

She nipped at his lobe then sucked at it and James jerked his hips against hers involuntarily. He had never been so aroused.

“Tell me this isn’t a dream,” he said, finally giving voice to his fears. “Tell me this is happening, that you truly do want me as much as I’ve always wanted you.”

She gave him a harsh bite on his collarbone and James gasped at the pleasure of it. Then she began to carry on, though more gently, across his shoulders, each bite making him harder than he ever thought possible.

“I’ve wanted you too, James,” she said.

Then she chuckled.

“I think I can still argue that I win the bet,” she said.

James was almost certain he knew what it was now.

“How do you suppose that?” he asked. “I’m going to make love to you tonight.”

“Oh, sex is one thing,” she said, then emphasized her point by sliding her hand between them and grabbing his cock through his pants. “But that’s not really what the bet was about.”

She pulled back from his hips and began to unbuckle his belt.

James watched her as it dawned on him what she was saying. It wasn’t enough to fuck her, anyone could fuck. What Mallory had told her was that James was in love with her.

She pushed his pants open and reached inside to pull out his cock. James was leaking and she ran her thumb across his head to collect the come and then put her thumb deeply into her mouth and began to suck.

If James didn’t want to come inside her so badly, if he hadn’t dreamed of this very scenario, and thousands more just like it while pleasuring himself, and even, often, other women, he would have lost it all right there and embarrassed himself by coming all over her gown.

“So much self-control,” she purred when she finally pulled her thumb from her mouth.

“Not much more, I’m afraid,” he admitted.

Especially if she was going to continue praising him as she was. That was definitely going to be his undoing.

“How do you want me, James?” she asked, her voice growing deeper to indicate her need. “Do you want my mouth or my cunt?”

James felt as if his head was filled with air and starting to float off his body. That he was in this position and having this conversation with her was more than he’d thought possible.

“Your cunt,” he answered, then he leaned forward and pulled off her gown leaving her on his lap with only her knickers.

“Then I’m afraid you’ll have to take extra measures,” she said, slipping off his lap and standing.

She held out her hand to him and he stood, not even bothering to put his cock back into his pants. He thought he must be a sight, but found himself with no desire to do much about it.

He followed her through to the bedroom, she took a bottle of lube out of the side table and James admired her arse as she bent over.

“Like what you see, James?” she asked sweetly.

He looked up at her and she was looking back over her shoulder at him.

He gave her a filthy smile and nodded.

“Immensely,” he answered.

She sat on the edge of the bed and James instinctively knelt down before her. Her eyes widened then narrowed in a knowing look. James thought that she actually had no idea. She still thought this was only sex. He was some underling who desired her because she was his boss. That had very little to do with it.

Yes, he loved her power. When she ripped strips off him he was often so aroused that it was difficult not to show it.

But it was everything about her, particularly her strength and tenacity, and most importantly, in the end, was the realization that she had always trusted him.

He put his hands on the waistband of her knickers and began to tug them off her hips. When he pulled them off, he looked up at her, gave her a smirk, and shoved them into his pocket.

She laughed heartily at the action and James nearly lost his mind. He pushed her legs open immediately and buried his face in her pussy.

“Christ,” she cried out in surprise, then followed it up with a litany of vulgarity and praises for him.

It didn’t take long for him to hear her voice hitch, then he doubled down on his effort and was rewarded shortly with a throaty scream that again nearly made him come.

He kicked off his shoes then got to his feet. M lay, boneless, on the bed, her legs still open, chest heaving appealingly as she gasped for breath.

He chucked his pants onto the floor, then reached over to the drawer to see if there was a condom. There was more than a condom in there and James felt smile come to his face as he imagined what he’d use those other things for later.

He lay down beside her and he gently explored her body with one hand. When she had caught her breath, she turned to him and they began to kiss again. James knew he couldn’t take much more so he moved them further onto the bed. He slid the condom on and prepared them both.

Hovering over her, he reached between them to guide himself inside her. The feel of her beneath him and around him was better than any fantasy he’d had. As they began to move together, James felt himself getting close, quickly.

“James,” M whispered. “It’s alright, come for me.”

At her words, he could hold back no longer. He thrust himself into her, barely remembering to breathe as the pleasure overtook him. He yelled her real name without thinking and found he didn't regret it at all.

When he was spent, he kissed her gently on her face and her lips and her neck. Finally, he felt he would have to tell her the truth.

“I’m sorry to tell you this now,” he said. “But you’re out £1000.”

Before she could protest, he kissed her soundly, then pulled back to look into her eyes.

“I love you,” he said.

He wasn’t sure what to expect. Perhaps she’d only wanted the sex, which was why he’d waited to tell her.

Her face softened as she reached up to pull him back to her lips.

“I love you, too,” she mumbled as they began to kiss again.


End file.
